minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
KnifeLife 22
"I don't care who the opponent is, or how strong they are, I will always defeat them." KnifeLife_22 making announcements. Summary KnifeLife_22 is the main antagonist of The Superfight Of The Century. He is a really good PVPer, having a record of nine-hundred wins and zero losses. He is considered a legend to Minecraft Players, and people respect him alot. Action described him of being the opposite of himself. KnifeLife_22 became a champion after beating TheMechronancer, and people liked him way better now. He started to beat all his title fights, and people were wondering if he should have any more fights anymore. So Knife traveled all over the world, beating almost everyone from giant to small. Finally, he got to Action's town. He beat everyone there too, until Action finally fought him. Normally, he would beat his opponents in two or ten slices or punches, but it took alot to get Action down for once. Knife had the 100% advantage, until Action nullified his hand by chopping his blood flow and then broke his hand in desperation of staying up on his feet. Knife and Action started to fight evenly, until Knife demanded a fist fight. Then Action and Knife had a more intense match. Knife used his final attack as a chokehold, which almost killed Action, until Action slammed him down on the ground and sliced him, winning the match. After he respawned, as Knife respected Action as a true fighter, Action humbly thanked Knife for fighting him. Notable Quotes "You see, I fight for money. I fight for myself. That's all. So now you can go f*ck yourself." - KnifeLife_22 replying to ActionUnderdog. "Alright! Come on! I demand a fistfight!" - KnifeLife_22 replying to ActionUnderdog's taunts. Personality KnifeLife_22 is a cocky, overconfident person who likes to hold back against his opponents. Unless he thinks they are impressive, he never tries his best. When he is serious, he likes to cuss alot, appearently never giving a crap of what the opponent does. He's also very reckless and simple-minded when he's angry, which it makes him easy to fall for plans, such as when Action lead Knife to Action so Action could nullify his hand and break it. He rarely likes to use his powers, as he calls that "Legitmate Cheating." Although in the Action fight, he used it anyway to keep his title. Powers Earth Manipulation Water Manipulation Nature Manipulation Energy Attacks Energy Manipulation Forcefield High Regeneration (Only when focused) Mind Manipulation Self-Power Augementation True Flight Time-Perception Manipulation Telekinesis Aura Vibration Attacks When Reckless Mode Activated These are the ONLY powers he has, due to being reckless, he has no more concentration. Unimaginable Energy Attacks Fake Flight (Can just do excellent leaps) Supernatural Speed Superhuman Strength Self-Power Draining (His power drains out very fast in order to keep the unimaginable power. The power only lasts for two minutes, and if he tries to keep going, he will eventually die. His durability also goes down by alot, noting when Action was able to easily nullify his hand, describing it as easy as breaking wet paper.) Minecraft School Report KnifeLife_22 is extremely good in Minecraft School, managing to get 90% to 100% in almost every class possible. He has many scholarships, and can get lots of rewards easily without using any of his powers. No teaching is now required for Knife. Report Card Mining = 100% Brewing = 90% History = 98% Archery = 97% Crafting = 100% Swordfighting = 100% Farming = 85% BONUS = Fishing = 100% Overall = A+ Skills and Attributes Speed - KnifeLife_22 demolishes his opponents in the arena with his speed. Power - KnifeLife_22 has overwhelming power, able to defeat giant robots with ease with it. Fighting - KnifeLife_22 is very excellent in Archery and Swordfighting. He often activates his powers to advance his excellence even more. Trivia 1. KnifeLife_22 would be the result if Apollo Creed was much more bloodlusted, loud-mouthed, and arrogant. 2. KnifeLife_22's name was made from a username generator. Notable Fights superlance27 (Win by KO) ImmaMelon (Win by KO) jumpingagent4260 (Win by KO) Giant Robot (Win by KO) Paranormala (Win by KO) DarkLord0 (Win by KO) CypherTheFallen (Win by KO) TheMechronancer (Win by TKO) superlance27 (Draw) ImmaMelon (Rematch, Win by TKO) ActionUnderdog (Lose by DKO, please note that KnifeLife_22 was using his power to full extent, and Action did have his eye disabled.) Weaknesses 1. KnifeLife_22 is really reckless, making him easy to fall for plans. 2. KnifeLife_22 is never a strategist. He often likes to use raw power and speed to win against his opponents. 3. His power slowly drains when he uses his powers, but when he goes reckless, his power drains by twenty times the speed. 4. Knife always holds back in a fight unless the opponent is impressive enough. Category:The Superfight Of The Century Characters Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:Fighters